


I'm Sorry, Love

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fell to his knees at Barty's side, warm blood soaked the hard grounds around the fallen mans body as he lay still. Harry looked down, green eyes wide and terrified as he grabbed Barty's cool hand in his own.</p>
<p>"Harry?" the younger green eyed wizard startled slightly at how weak Barty's voice sounded, he could feel tears building up in his eyes as they began to water. </p>
<p>"I'm here, Barty." he chocked out, his words heavy and painful. Barty blinked slowly before he caught Harrys eye, he could the warm blood soaking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Love

\---

Harry fell to his knees at Barty's side, warm blood soaked the hard grounds around the fallen mans body as he lay still. Harry looked down, green eyes wide and terrified as he grabbed Barty's cool hand in his own.

"Harry?" the younger green eyed wizard startled slightly at how weak Barty's voice sounded, he could feel tears building up in his eyes as they began to water. 

"I'm here, Barty." he chocked out, his words heavy and painful. Barty blinked slowly before he caught Harrys eye, he could feel the warm blood soaking them. 

"I'm sorry, love." the fallen man told the wizard at his side, his eyes unfocused as he looked unseeingly in to the dull sky, he lifted his free hand, shaking in both fear and pain to Harry's face. He wiped away tears as harry leaned in to his hand, leaving streaks of his own blood along the younger wizards cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Barty." Harry whispered, "It's not your fault." 

Barty blinked in what seemed to be surprise, as if only realising Harry was still with him. Harry fought back a whimper as he realised Barty probably had forgotten he was there, he was fading quickly but harry couldn't bring himself to leave Barty to die alone. 

"Its okay, love," he told Harry as more tears spilt down his cheeks, "and I am sorry, I'll miss you." 

A sob clawed at Harrys throat and ripped its way past Harrys his lips as he replied to the dying mans words. 

Barty chuckled weakly, trying to smile reassuringly, though he was sure it did not work, as his hand dropped from Harry's face as his breathing became more laboured, "I know, love, and thats why I'm sorry."

\---


End file.
